Simple Seduction
by 1000 Sparkings
Summary: There came a night when Tomoyo tries seducing Eriol and succeeds. Eriol x Tomoyo [LEMON] Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Pairing: Eriol x Tomoyo**

**Rating: M (or more than that but whatever)**

**Summary: There came a night where Tomoyo tries seducing Eriol. Eriol x Tomoyo [LEMON One-shot**

A/N: I'm not sure whether it is going to be good or not but I just wanted to post it. Besides, I'm not expecting anyone to read this because of my fucked up English. Enjoy anyway, if you even dare to read it in the first place.

NOTE: I'm so fucking sorry for the previous upload on the story, I seemed to upload an incompleted story of another kind.

* * *

She lay on the bed, slowly torturing the boy watching her closely. Tomoyo unbuttoned the shirt slowly and Eriol could feel the erection in his pants. The black-haired girl smiled slyly and seductively as she threw her blouse on the floor. Running a finger across her breasts, her hands stopped there as she slipped into the cup. 

Eriol was hardening and the thought of resisting the seemingly pure innocent girl was too much to bear. It was only the first time Tomoyo had initiated such motions on him. And although it was their first time, Tomoyo seemed experienced. But she was not.

As Tomoyo massaged her breasts within the cup, she could already feel liquids flowing out of her clit slowly. A tempting thought told her to quickly take off her skirt and panties and masturbate herself but she resisted the idea, thinking it would be so much better if those fingers were Eriol's.

"You're turning me on like that, you know?" Eriol said with a faked air of seriousness.

"It's the hormones that are driving you crazy." Tomoyo retorted with a seductive smile on her flawless complexion and flicked back her long blackish-grey hair. She reached for her back and unhooked the bra, throwing the black garment onto the floor.

During the past years, Tomoyo had indeed grown a lot; from hormones (you can say that again) to physically. Her legs were long and slender, her waist was small and her chest seemed very satisfying. However, she still looks petite and boys like that. Including Eriol, the lucky person to claim Tomoyo that night.

Grabbing her full breasts in her hands, Tomoyo massaged them comfortably and gave small moans of pleasure. Eriol stood and watched, his pants feeling extremely tight. Not wanting to hold back anymore, he unbuttoned his shirt in a steady pace, and then his fingers danced along the hem quickly. He unbuckled his belt and quickly relieves himself from the pants and his boxers.

He neared Tomoyo at the bed and so much so that his face was barely an inch from her face. They looked at each other with such intensity and want, resulting in a hot wet kiss shared in their mouths. Tomoyo hooked her arms around Eriol and pulled him nearer to him, their noses touched and warm breaths descended on each other's faces. Their tongues fought each other hard and Eriol almost reached her throat when he slyly cupped her breasts suddenly with his hands and massaged them in a comfortable motion.

Tomoyo tried to regain her composure and fought him in the mouth. But the massaging from Eriol was too much to bear that she instinctively let out small satisfying moans.

"Ah..." Tomoyo gave a small cry as Eriol quickened his pace on her breasts. He trailed off her mouth and started for her soft tender neck, nipping the spot where Tomoyo moaned the loudest.

Eriol continued his combination on her and absorbed her moans. Those soft cute sounds were making him hard and he felt uncontainable burns at his member. Tomoyo trailed her hands at Eriol's back as he placed his weight fully on her. It felt surprisingly comfortable and her hands strayed lower and lower to explore what was the hard thing she was feeling. When she reached between Eriol's legs, she unknowingly strokes the long "thing". It felt hard but comfortable. Although she had learnt things in Biology, she had never really seen or felt one. Now that she did, she strokes it hard.

Suddenly, Eriol let out groans into her ear and increased the intensity in his motions. He massaged her breasts harder and pinched her nipples with acceptable strength. His nips on her neck were becoming more of soft bites as he sucked on the tender skin. Tomoyo moaned with increased satisfaction and stroke his member harder after realizing that it was doing a job at teasing him.

Eriol licked all the way from her neck to her breasts with gentle sucks along the way. It made Tomoyo tingle slightly and she gave fine moans. When Eriol reached the two mountains, he nuzzled his face in the valley, and pressed the two mounds towards him. Tomoyo moaned, "You're such a perv."

"You started everything." Eriol responded as he licked the valley while feeling his member hardening more due to Tomoyo's fine skill of stroking. He retreated and kissed one of her breasts lightly while massaging the other one. He opened his mouth wide to devour her breast and retreated with a gentle suck. Tomoyo tilted her head back to enjoy the blissful actions performed on her. Eriol nipped and sucked on the same breasts, teasing the nipple. After feeling that it has hardened, Eriol proceeded his erotic actions on the other one while massaging the hardened one.

Tomoyo was about to slid down her skirt and panties with the use of her legs, but Eriol realized her intentions and pinned her legs down. "Please, Eriol-kun." She moaned but it was useless. Her arms fall back as she was filled with enjoyment and Eriol took the chance to use his erected penis to snake under her skirt and rubbed himself against her protected opening. He felt that the panties were cool and wet against his burning member, and he smirked at the thought of her leaking.

After his job on her breasts was done, he lifted himself from Tomoyo, who was already panting due to over-excitement. Eriol smiled and pressed his lips on hers, their tongues engaged in a small battle before calming down.

He smirked and lowered himself onto her hips and Tomoyo took a glance at what the boy was doing below her. Slowly, Eriol took of her skirt and slowly tease her by tickling her opening through the wet panties. Tomoyo closed her eyes in bliss and sexy moans filled the room.

Slowly, he slid down her panties and threw them onto the floor. He looked at the inviting entrance and licked the wet surroundings before entering his tongue into the entrance. He felt his tongue being clamped by the hot and wet four walls. His fingers pried open her clit and his tongue went deeper as he licked the inside.

"Fuck." Tomoyo cursed as she felt the wonderful sensation running through her. She tilted her head back with pleasure and massaged her own breasts hard, although it felt more inferior to Eriol's.

After his tongue retreated from her opening, he slid in two fingers and felt the surroundings, and later on, he decided on a third finger. Suddenly, a soft white liquid splashed out and leaked onto his fingers on the bed. He took out his fingers and tasted the honey before sliding in his fingers again. They scrapped along her insides and Tomoyo moaned loudly. Feeling that his teasing was done at her clit, he stood up at the edge of his bed and his member pointed upwards. He gestured Tomoyo to come forward and she obediently did.

"Suck." He ordered and pointed to the straightened dick. Tomoyo took the member in her hands and stroke them hard. Quickly, she placed them into her mouth and descended as a larger portion of the member filled her mouth. She sucked in a stroking manner and at he was so big that Tomoyo had to stroke the parts where her mouth couldn't reach.

Eriol surprising let out moans and heavy groans. The sensation of being inside Tomoyo's warm soft juicy mouth was burning. Couldn't resist not doing anything at all, he decided to lay himself on the bed with Tomoyo on top of him, giving his member the same pleasure with extra credit. Eriol pried open her clit once again and slid his fingers in, welcoming her continuous splashes of white liquid. His fingers stroke in and out in a fast motion, resulting in Tomoyo's first sexual scream ever.

Tomoyo sucked the member harder as she felt what Eriol was doing to her. After so many moments of sucking his dick, she devoured his balls instead in her inviting mouth, giving his hard nips and hard sucks. Eriol groaned louder and more as Tomoyo swallowed his pre-cum. Then, she trapped him with her breasts as she pushed them towards his member. Tomoyo freed his member momentarily and trapped him again. The process was so erotic that Eriol groaned and moaned loudly.

Finally, the two returned to facing each other with Eriol on top of the seductive girl.

"Are you ready?" Eriol asked, excitement burning up in him but he couldn't feel worried for the girl. "It will be painful, you know."

"I know." Tomoyo admitted and she suddenly tightened her arms around his well-toned body. "But I know it will be great too. Just start slow ok? And don't stop."

Eriol nodded and kissed Tomoyo's forehead lightly. As he made a little contact with her opened, he felt Tomoyo's arms tightened around him. He kind of felt guilty at hurting her, but at the same time, he wanted to be inside of her.

He pushed Tomoyo's barrier gently and heard a small scream and whimper from the girl below him. Then he remembered that she had told him not to stop. He decided to obey her and just entered her slowly. Tomoyo's screams and whimpers grown louder and accumulated with each small distance reached inside her.

Suddenly, Tomoyo felt something inside had snapped, and what replaced those pains was pure bliss and pleasure. Eriol stroke in and out slow, deciding that he'll be faster only when told. He noticed the girl's screams and whimpers had died down, and he wondered if she was okay.

"Faster, Eriol-kun..." Tomoyo moaned into his ear as her grip around his body loosened. All at once, he complied. Eriol stroked in and out in a thunder speed, his balls whacking on the small area of the surroundings of Tomoyo's pussy lightly. Her slick walls allowed him to gain easier access and exits, prompting more enjoyment for the two of them.

"Harder, harder." Tomoyo pleaded and again, Eriol obeyed and gave her the best, no, beyond the best of him. Their perspiration mingled with each other's and the heavy pants and breathing added to the current moans and groans. Tomoyo decided to reward her lover by planting nips, sucks and kisses on his neck, resulting in Eriol's repayment through harder and faster thrusts.

As their stamina survived them for nearly an hour, the two were reaching their limits.

"I'm coming." Eriol groaned.

"Me too." Tomoyo moaned softly.

Almost in a perfect sync, Eriol's liquids were squirted inside Tomoyo and her own fluids were released. They felt them merging with each other and their faces automatically were lit with a smile.

Eriol was so tired that he hadn't bothered to get off Tomoyo, who didn't seem to mind and was secretly hoping he would never get off her. The sounds of their pants and heavy breathing filled the room and nothing else.

The two hadn't bothered to use words of communication. They just smiled at each other and engaged in a quick tongue battle before drifting off to sleep.

Everything had already been expressed.


End file.
